Unnecessary morbidity and mortality is an important problem which leads to increased health-care costs and can ultimately result in premature death. It has been estimated that approximately two thirds of mortality is due to potentially preventable causes - 1.2 million deaths (65%) and 8.4 million years of life lost before age 65 (63%). Principal factors associat with unnecessary morbidity and mortality include tobacco use, high blood pressure, improper nutrition, lack of screening and prevention services, alcohol abuse, and injury. This project uses longitudinal data from the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging (BLSA) and other studies to examine the influence of modifiable risk factors on the occurrence of premature deaths and unnecessary morbidity and disability. Identification of risk factors can lead to primary prevention efforts. A major finding from the BLSA is that smell identification deteriorates progressively with age and that age-related declines in olfaction occur even in the absence of overt medical problems. Results from a 1-year nursing home study indicates that change in disruptive behaviors or behavioral disturbance occurs among nursing home residents regardless of the use of neuroleptic drugs with the change occurring more frequently among those who receive neuroleptic medication. Information from these studies can have an impact on the development of primary and secondary prevention programs to improve longevity and quality of life for many Americans.